


My Only Sunshine

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: Sterek One Shots [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Comforts Stiles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a panic attack and Derek comforts him. That's pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Only Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this [prompt ](http://officialteenwolfprompts.tumblr.com/post/83417607313/sterek-prompts-cuddles) and mixed with a friend's request for me to use the song here so yea.

Stiles couldn’t breathe. He wasn’t being attacked. He wasn’t being tortured. He wasn’t running for his life. He was just sitting in his jeep in the parking lot of the school and _he couldn’t breathe_. His heart was pounding in his ears and his breathing was ragged and he felt like something was squeezing around his throat. He started the jeep and tore from the parking lot, fleeing to somewhere, anywhere, he just wanted to feel safe again.

He didn’t even notice where he was going until he pulled up in front of Derek’s building and by then he was so far gone into his absolute panic that he didn’t care. He needed safety. He stumbled from the jeep and up the levels to Derek’s apartment. He fell against the door, tears streaming down his face, and slid to floor.

“Derek.” He whispered. “Please be here. Please god Derek be here.”

The door opened and Derek was standing there, looking sleepy. He’d been asleep when Stiles got there, having been up late the night before working the bar a couple towns over that none of the pack knew about. And he hadn’t been planning on opening the door at all today. For anyone. Until he heard Stiles at his door, breathing ragged and voice hoarse with tears and panic. Derek could smell the panic rolling off of him and there hadn’t been a choice. He just jumped to his feet and wrenched the door out of his way. He got on his knees in the doorway and pulled Stiles into his arms.

“It’s okay.” He whispered. “It’s okay I’m right here. I’m here Stiles.”

“Help me.” Stiles pleaded through his tears. “Please.”

Derek didn’t hesitate in picking Stiles up and holding him to his chest as he stood. He slid the door closed with his foot and then kicked the jar that would let the mountain ash barrier around his loft complete so that he and Stiles didn’t get interrupted by Scott. He had a feeling Scott wasn’t who Stiles needed right then.

Derek carried Stiles over to his bed and climbed on gingerly, sitting against the headboard so Stiles could curl against him. Derek let one hand rub up and down Stiles back while his other hand was captured by Stiles’s iron grip and held tight.

“Do you need to talk?” Derek asked gently.

Stiles shook his head jerkily. “Just need safety.”

Derek nodded. “Alright. I think I can manage that.”

They sat in silence, both of them waiting for Stiles to calm down. Stiles could barely hear anything over his heartbeat and his breathing but as he relaxed into Derek and he could hear again he noticed that Derek seemed to be singing.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You never know, dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

“Derek?” Stiles whispered, not wanting to end the song as Derek’s voice was beautiful, but he need to know what was going on.

“My mom used to sing it to me whenever I got scared.” Derek explained quietly. “I can still hear her voice in my head sometimes when I can’t breathe or something bad happens.”

Stiles looked down at his hands, not wanting to see Derek’s face or the tears he could hear in Derek’s voice.

“Keep going?” He begged quietly.

Derek smiled but nodded against Stiles’s head and kept singing.

Stiles could feel his muscles relaxing as his breathing evened out and his heartbeat settled. The panic slid away slowly as he sat there, wrapped in Derek’s body, heartbeat, and voice.

“Thank you.” Stiles whispered as Derek finished the song and smiled down at him.

Derek let go of him with one arm to gently pull Stiles’s face up to look at him. “You come here anytime, okay? You don’t need to go through this alone. And if you don’t think you can drive, call me. I’ll always answer, okay?”

Stiles nodded against Derek’s finger and smiled. “Thank you DerBear.”

Derek’s face broke into a grin and he rolled his eyes. “You’re still an idiot.”

Stiles smiled slightly and kissed Derek’s jawline. “Don’t leave?”

“Never. I promise.”

“Good. Cause you’re my sunshine. My only sunshine.”

Derek laughed and rocked Stiles to shut him up. “What is that our song now?”

“If you want it to be.”

Derek looked down at Stiles and straight into the brown eyes he loved. And he smiled. “Yea. Yea I think that’s a perfect song.”


End file.
